One is fine, Two are great and Three are even better
by LizbethDakota
Summary: Harry is attending to his 3rd year at Hogwarts. Malfoy and Snape reveal themselves to be something far from what Potter has always imagined. And what about Black? What will happen when Harry meet his godfather? And will Lupin be there for Harry when he needs him the most? Warning: This fanfiction may start quite softly but I can assure it will turn into something hotter very fast.
1. Emerald Seductive Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of his characters or locations.

I hope you enjoy your reading ^^

* * *

**Chapter One: Emerald Seductive Eyes**

It was the first Monday at Hogwarts, the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were about to start their third year. As usual, Hermione was already busy, focusing on her subjects. She had picked as many as she could take. Harry and Ron left the Gryffindor common room after her. They went down to the Hall to have breakfast.

"Dementor, dementor!" – someone said out loud, so everyone would hear. This came from the Slytherin table. It was Draco Malfoy. He and Harry were enemies since the first night, after the boy who lived rejected his handshake.

Potter ignored and sat down. Ginny, Ron's younger and only sister, waved at him and smiled. He smiled back, wondering if her shyness towards him was gone.

"How are you, Harry?" – she asked, her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm fine… Well, not so fine. First class is potions, you know?" – he sighed, clearly unhappy. The ginger girl giggled.

"Bloody hell! I can't believe we'll start every week with potions. Seriously? Like if it wasn't already bad enough be Monday, we'll have to put up with Snape."

"It's _Professor_ Snape, Weasley." – a deep, cold voice said, making Harry and Ronald feel chills.

And there was he. Cold and dark eyes, greasy dark hair, black robes, hooked nose. That was Severus Snape, Potions master. Harry would remember his first potions class forever. He hated Snape since the first day. And he knew Snape hated him back.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Unbelievable… The year has barely begun and Gryffindor is already losing points. Oh… - Snape looked at the four hourglasses. Then he said, clearly sneering. – Starting with points below zero, are we?"

Giving the youngers no time to say anything, Severus walked towards the teacher's table, with his black robe flying behind him.

Malfoy and the other Slytherins could barely hide their satisfaction. In fact, they didn't even worry about that, laughing so loud.

* * *

The potions class was a nightmare, surprisingly for Harry, who was not used to that at all. After all, potions was his favourite subject.

Malfoy, on the other hand, spent the whole time starring at the famous Gryffindor. He couldn't help it. His grey eyes felt were attracted to Harry's green eyes.

"So beautiful…" – Draco thought. Snape, who was near his workbench, noticed and got closer, looking at his godson, trying to unveil that look in his eyes. The boy noticed and continued brewing his potion.

At the end of the day, the Malfoy heir couldn't think of anything but Harry Potter, the object of his affection.

"I tried… I swear I tried, but I can't…" – he said to himself, on his way to the dungeons. It was getting harder, keeping distance from Potter. Every year was more difficult that the one before. – "Come on, don't be a prat, Draco… You're a Malfoy. You got to find a pure blood woman and that's all. Everyone but Parkinson. She's so annoying and I can definitely get better one for me."

By this time, he was already inside Slytherin common room. Luxurious place, that was. Expensive decoration and dark. He went to the dormitory and laid on his bed. With a flick of his wand, the curtains slid, hiding him from anyone who entered the room.

The boy started to unbutton his shirt and removed his necktie, feeling somehow released. His fingers started to caress his chest. So warm, his heart racing. Moved his hand down, towards his belly. His pale skin was so soft. Just a little bit down and the hand slipped inside his pants.

Draco's sighs filled the room. His hand job was taking him to heaven, but he felt like he wasn't complete.

"P-Potter… move that hand faster!" – he asked, even though he knew that would not be possible. At least not now. He breathed faster and faster, until he cum in his hand, filling it with his white essence. – "Ah! Fuck, Potter…"

* * *

If someone told Harry what was happening, at that precisely moment, in the dungeons, he would not believe. How could he, anyway?

"And why on earth am I thinking about that faggot? Always messing up with me… I hate _them_." – sparks lightening the emerald eyes. – "I should be thinking about Sirius Black and how to avenge my parents."

Sirius Black was a killer on the loose. As it seems, he was the responsible for Harry's parents death. Hermione and Ron were worried about any stupid action their friend could make.

* * *

Later on that week, the Gryffindor quidditch team had training, just after Slytherin. Harry was so excited about riding his Nimbus 2000 again that he was the first Gryff to get there. When he entered the changing room, he sensed a presence. It was Draco Malfoy, who was still dressing up. His platinum hair was wet and he looked even sexier than he usually was.

Harry went to the opposite bench and started undressing himself, making no noise. But Malfoy had already noticed him.

"What's up, scar head?" – Draco asked, laughing, while dressing his white shirt up and buttoning it.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." – the dark haired boy hissed, still with his back turned. Harry was determined to not let Malfoy ruin his evening.

"So you think you can give me orders, huh?" – the Slytherin boy grabbed Harry's right shoulder, turning the boy to face him. The other hand grabbed his wrists and lifted them, holding them above the dark haired head. Then, the grey eyes looked down, observing his rival's harmless body. Harry's muscles were slightly defined. Without noticing, Malfoy bit his lower lip, maybe trying to contain the excitement he was feeling. He could also feel Harry's unsuccessful attempts of struggling.

"You leave me alone right now or I swear I'll kick your ass, Malfoy! And I don't care about what Snape will do!" – the boy was furious. Or so it seemed. He had been humiliated during his whole childhood because he had no choice. Now, it was different.

"Is that so?" – Malfoy could not avoid grinning. He made sure his left hand was holding those wrists tight. The other hand grabbed Harry's chin. With a last intense look, he glued his lips to Potter's.

* * *

**I hope you had a good time reading this chapter ^^ I'd like to ask you to leave a comment, maybe suggesting something, saying if you liked it or not, so I can know if I'm doing this job right. Thank you 8D**


	2. Consequences

**Chapter two: Consequences**

The Gryffindor boy's eyes were wide open, lost in Draco's. It was pure, intense eye-contact.

"What…?" – he thought, completely disarmed, feeling something soft and wet touching his lips.

Malfoy was obviously asking permission to turn that innocent kiss into something better, something deeper. Harry's lips were hot and he felt hypnotized. His body was starting to react to such new experience when Harry opened his mouth, in order to let the blonde haired boy's tongue come in. He couldn't avoid doing the same. Soon, both tongues were touching, dancing, twisting.

A voluptuous hand moved down and touched Potter's chest, pinching his nipples mercilessly.

"Potter…" – Malfoy moaned, in the middle of the kiss. It was faster than before, there was no space for talking, Harry made sure of that, his shy hands squeezing Malfoy's arse. Their moans echoed all over the room. They wouldn't noticed even if anyone walked in by accident. Or if someone was spying them.

A few instants later, they ran out of air and the kiss died, leaving them both gasping.

"Ah… It seems…" – Malfoy started, grinning. – "You enjoyed it, Potter."

The green eyes had a fierce expression, now.

"Do you really think I liked it? You wished." – Harry whispered. – "Besides, I wasn't the one who kissed you. You kissed me. That's because you wanted it. And you wanted it so badly you had to catch me by surprise."

"I did not know boys get hard when they don't like being touched or kissed." – Malfoy said, with a triumphant smile. He had won the battle. – "Cat got your tongue?" – his smile became bigger. Potter was blushed and speechless. Perfect. – "See ya later, Potter."

Draco grabbed his stuff and left the room, leaving the boy-who-lived alone and confused.

* * *

In the next days, all Harry could think about was that kiss. His first kiss. And he was worried he liked it and that wasn't even the worst of it. He wanted more, he would look for more. Harry was only too proud to admit it. He wouldn't admit not even to himself, much less he would admit it to Draco. Later on, another thing popped up to his mind: what if he was gay?

Without noticing it, Harry started to stare to his teachers with different eyes. Lupin, mostly. But also Snape. And the curious thing is that Snape stared back at him, like if he knew something. A secret, something not to be told.

"Harry, what's wrong?" - Hermione asked, snapping her fingers in front of Harry's face. They were at potions class and Hermione had noticed her friend's state of reverie.

"Hey, dude! Where are you looking at?" – Ron had also noticed Harry's absorbed look.

"Who is he looking at, it's more like it." – the girl whispered. She had a clue of what was going on. But would not tell Ronald about it, that was for sure.

"What am I doing?" – Harry thought, when he finally woke up from the trance, finding himself staring at Snape. – "At Snape? At Snape?! I'm going mad, that's what."

Harry pulled himself together and returned to work. Or at least, he pretended he was working. The last thing he wanted was Snape criticizing him, like he usually did. His emerald eyes moved along every workbench, stopping right on Malfoy's. The boy was working with Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl that usually walked around with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"So pathetic, that girl is. Always trying to kiss his face, or to touch his hair…" – Harry thought, firework in his eyes, sparks everywhere.

At the very end of the lesson, Snape approached Harry's workbench, with his index finger passing over his lower lip.

"Oh no, it was too good to be true… Here we go again…" – Potter thought. He had been surprised that Snape haven't spoke to him during the whole class time. He should have known that his teacher was "saving the best for last".

"I am absolutely surprised that you didn't blow up this classroom with those potion brewing skills of yours… However… As I expected, this potion is completely unacceptable." – Snape said, deeply and slowly. – "Clearly fame isn't everything, is it Potter? Even your father could brew potions decently. Unlike you…"

"I don't care about fame and I don't remember asking to be famous." – Harry said, trying to remain calm, even if it was difficult with that bat saying those barbarities.

"Arrogant as ever…" – a cinical smile danced on Severus' lips. – "Just like your father."

"Don't you dare to insult my father, you…!"

"Detention, Potter! Tonight in my office, nine o'clock and _don't you dare_ arriving late."

As furious as he was, Harry grabbed his book and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"How could I be so stupid? Playing his little game! He now has what he wanted! Well done, Harry!" – it was not clear with whom Harry was most upset. If with Snape or if with himself.

* * *

He missed the afternoon classes. Transfiguration and Divination. It was not a waste, as for this last one. At dinner time, Ron and Hermione tried to cheer him up, but they didn't succeed. After all, he was about to go having detention with Snape.

When dinner time was over, Harry stood up and slowly walked to the dungeons, where Snape's quarters were. He knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. He did not want a entire week of detention.

"Come in." – Snape's deep and cold voice said.

The door opened and Harry came in.

"Here I am…" – the young boy said, looking down.

"Here I am, _Professor_." – the man corrected his student, without lifting his eyes from the parchment he was writing on.

"_Professor_." – Harry repeated. – "What will I be doing tonight, _Professor_?"

"Oh, you will satisfy me." – in less than a second, Snape was stading right in front of Harry.

"What…?" – for the first time that night, the Gryff looked at his teacher.

"You heard it." – Snape's patience was already at its minimum.

"I don't quite understand, Professor…"

"Take off that filthy robe of yours, silly boy!"

Harry hesitated.

"Do it." – his tone of voice suggested that he wouldn't be saying his orders one more time.

Immediately after, the Gryffindor robe was on the floor.

"Now the tie and the shirt. Quickly."

Harry did as he was asked.

"Good." – Severus went to other room and brought a new robe and tie. – "Wear these."

"But these are…" – Harry started, but Snape interrupted him, curtly.

"Slytherin's. Wear them, I won't ask again."

"You're not asking, anyway. You're ordering, _Professor_." – he grabbed his shirt, but Snape slapped his hand.

"Just wear the tie and the robe."

A few seconds later, Harry was ready.

"Now?"

Snape moved quick and went to sit on his chair, behind his desk.

"Now you come here and kneel before me, Potter." – he said, spitting his student's name, as he usually did.

"What? No!"

"No? Did I hear you refusing an order from me?"

"N-No… I'm going…" – being afraid of the consequeces his house may suffer if he refused Snape's orders, Harry obeyed and kneeled before his teacher. – "Like this?"

"I don't know any other meaning for the word kneel, Potter. Now unzip it." – he was looking down, obviously refering to his pants.

Harry was stupified. But his hands moved and unzipped the man pants. Snape helped him. Moments later, Harry got himself a scare.

"Now you suck it. And don't you dare to bite it." – the greasy haired man warned.

"I'm not gonna do that, you…!" – Harry couldn't finish what he was saying because Snape grabbed his hair quickly and forced him to swallow his dick. And he didn't release the pressure. Badly behaved boys deserved to be punished.

* * *

**Hey ya! I'll be posting the third chapter tomorrow, so don't worry, soon you'll see action ^^**

**And please, review it *-***


	3. Flibbertigibbet

**Hi! I have to say that this chapter wasn't supposed to be like this xD I transformed most of it and I think I turned this into something better ^^ Now on to the reviews.**

**First, I wanna thank you for the reviews :D And second,**

**Artemis Ameretsu: Here it is! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ For me, it is the best chapter so far, I wanna know what do you think about it after your reading :D Thank you once again.**

**Accalia Silvermoon: Thanks for the rev ^^ Now, yeah, you know how Snivellus is xD I'm really anxious for Sirius arrival to this fanfiction and I am also anxious for the time I'll introduce Lupin, maybe next chapter, who knows? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Flibbertigibbet**

Snape made Harry's head go up and down, up and down, up and down very fast.

"Ah... Hmm!" – the boy-who-lived felt like he was about to choke. He couldn't believe that Snape was doing such a thing with him. Even for Snape's standards, it was absurd!

"Hmm... Potter... You're doing it... like a good boy..." – he moaned, in a restrained way. He didn't want to show Potter how much he was enjoying it. – "Breaking the rules... once again, Potter... Ah..."

Harry swallowed his pride and did it, afraid of the consequences.

The teacher seemed quite surprised. He sneered because he had never imagined that James' child would give him such pleasure one day. He could feel Harry's tongue moving all along his dick. That made it feel even better. It goes without saying that Snape was getting even harder, feeling about to burst.

Harry stop to take a breath and grabbed Snape's erection, masturbating him. He couldn't help being surprised with the hardness he was feeling.

"You are enjoying your job... aren't you? Ahh... Go on faster, Potter! Prove it to me that you're not that useless, after all..." – Snape said, gritting his teeth.

"Or what?" – Harry clenched his fist.

"Do you really... really want to know the consequences?" – the potions master felt his student's hand moving slower. Bit his lip.

"No..."

"You will have detention every Friday until Christmas holidays. Now put your mouth you know where and move it!"

Harry immediately obeyed, swallowing Snape's erection. He could feel it touching his throat. He felt humiliated, used. But he knew how he got there. Now he knew he could not lose his temper or it would happen again.

"Almost... Ahn..." – The man was feeling the heat down there, the anxiousness in his chest, his heart racing mad, his mouth dropping sighs. And the look in his eyes was different. It was pure lust. His hands were closed tight, his fingernails hurting his flesh, attempting to control those emotions that weren't meant to be controlled. And it was over for him.

"Ah... Ah..." – Severus gasped, taking deep breaths, with his eyes closed. It seemed that finally Potter had learned something.

On his turn, Harry cleaned the mess on his face with a flick of his wand. Confused and somehow dispirited, he left the room, after quickly changing clothes, leaving the Slytherin robe and tie behind him. He ran to the 7th floor as fast as he could. Harry was so bewildered that he couldn't remember the password. He went away, to somewhere with no portraits. He didn't want to bother anyone. The boy then sat on the floor, leaned against the wall. The tears were falling down his face and he drowned out the crying.

He didn't know, but someone at the end of the corridor, hidden behind a corner, was staring at him, hearing his sobs. He had been followed by someone who was supposed to be in the dungeons. By someone who that by chance saw him getting out of Snape's office , clearly disturbed.

Suddenly, Harry raised his head. He was hearing footsteps.

"Someone's coming." – he thought, terrified with the idea of being caught outside the dorms, at that late hour, crying and sobbing. – "Not Snape, please. Not Snape."

And it wasn't Snape. It was a boy, with blond hair and grey eyes. Malfoy was looking at Harry, carefully.

"M-Malfoy..." – he whispered, hoarsely, looking down and cleaning the tears. Then, he looked up, facing the Slytherin boy with his green eyes shining behind the glasses.

"What happened?" – Draco simply asked, clenching his fists.

"I... I can't remember the password..."

"What happened _in the dungeons_?"

"N-Nothing... Why are you asking?"

"Don't make a fool of me, Potter. _I know_."

"You know nothing!" – Harry said, gruffly. – "There's nothing for you to know!"

Malfoy eyes turned into pure ice.

"Fine. If you want to spend the night here, that's up with you. Sleep on this cold floor. That will only make you feel more miserable than you already feel." – Draco spat these words, looking Harry in the eyes. He was angry.

"What would you do for me, then?" – the dark haired boy asked, starting to feel regretful. But what if Malfoy was trying to lure him into trouble? He knew how pretended the other boy could be.

"I was thinking... that maybe I could take you to the Slytherin common room. It's warm there and I have a bigger bed than the others. With a few spells we can work things out so no one will notice you there."

"Are you serious?" – Harry sniffed. – "I mean, you can be punished for that."

Draco noticed he said "you" instead of "we". Did that mean that Harry was more concerned with Draco's well-being than with his own? He couldn't help but giving a little smile.

"Yes, I'm serious." – the Malfoy heir nodded and grabbed Harry's hand, interlacing fingers. Potter looked at him, surprised. But didn't say a word. Walked by his side, to the dungeons.

Once there, Malfoy got in first and made sure no one was in the common room. Then, he let Harry enter.

"Go and sit near the fireplace." – Malfoy pointed. – "I'll grab some food in my dorm."

As the other boy disappeared, Harry laid on the sofa and closed his eyes. It was so warm in there. Slowly, his body gave in and he fell asleep.

"Here it is..." – Draco approached the sofa and saw Harry sleeping. – "Better carry him to my bed..." – slowly, he carried the emerald-eyed boy to the dorm. Placed him on his bed and covered him with the blankets. Then, applied a spell on the curtains and left to the common room.

* * *

Next day, Harry woke up and took fright. He looked around and started to remember what happened the night before.

"Yes, this is the Slytherin boys' dorm. Right..." – carefully, he peeked and got up after checking if he was alone there. He put on his shoes and left the dorm. – "It must be late..." – Harry thought, leaving the dungeons. He ran to the 7th floor.

"Password?" – the Fat Lady asked.

"Flibbertigibbet."

* * *

**8D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was kinda tricky. Most of it was written while I was listening to Dumbledore's Farewell song, so yeah, I guess I got a bit sentimental ._. Chapter four may be out tomorrow ;) Also don't forget to leave a review, I'll appreciate it ^^**


	4. Expecto Patronum

**Chapter four is here, I hope you enjoy it today 8D**

**Artemis Ameretsu: I totally agree with you! They look so cute together! *-* You can be sure it isn't just one off thing, because it is not 8D Thank you for your review, enjoy this chapter that... unfortunately... has no Draco ._.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Expecto Patronum**

Harry entered the common room and grabbed washed clothes, leaving the common room and going to the bathroom after that. He really needed a bath.

* * *

Only at lunchtime Harry went to the Great Hall to join Hermione and Ron.

"Good morning." – he said, starting eating everything he could, since he was starving to death.

"Hi! Where have you been, Harry Potter?" – the girl asked, clearly upset. – "We were worried, you know?" You spent the night out, you did not say a thing... How did the detention go?"

"Let's not talk about that. Not now." – he whispered, while filling his plate with more french fries.

"What happened?" – Granger insisted.

"If he doesn't want to talk about it now he is not compelled to do so, Hermione." – Ronald defended his friend.

"Fine. But don't you dare to leave us with no clue of your whereabouts again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, miss." – Harry smiled. He knew how much Hermione cared about him. – "What are we going to have next?"

"DADA. I suppose it will cheer you up, mate." – Ron said. – "Lupin's lessons are the best! I hope he stays with us for the years that will come."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" – Hermione exclaimed. – "Sirius Black was spotted in Hogsmeade, Harry. I read it in today's Daily Prophet."

"And so what? I am in Hogwarts, I'm safe here." – the boy said, while finishing his lunch. His skin had a healthier appearance.

"I don't know, Harry..."

"Who cares about that now?" – Ron stood up and grabbed his DADA book. – "I mean, we have a lesson to attend to!"

Harry and Hermione looked at him, both with surprised looks on their faces.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?"

* * *

They were the first ones to arrive in DADA classroom. Professor Lupin was in his office, but soon they appeared and went downstairs.

"Hello, Hermione, Harry, Ron." – he said, with a smile. – "Harry, do you mind if I give you a little word?"

"Of course not." – he said, looking to Ron and Hermione and then following Lupin to his office.

"Harry, I want to ask you when do you want to start having Defense Against Dementors lessons."

"Oh, will you teach me, then?" – Harry had spoken to Professor Lupin about having some training in order to learn how to defend himself from the Dementors. He had already had bad experiences thanks to those creatures.

"Yes, I will. Do you want to start tonight?" – Lupin asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Professor."

"I know James and Lily wouldn't have wanted you to live these experiences Dementors make us live. Let's go now. Today we will be dealing with Hinkypunks." – the teacher went right after Harry left the office.

* * *

The lesson was fun. Everyone enjoyed it. Harry spent a great deal of time staring at Malfoy. At a certain time, he put a piece of paper inside the blond boy's pocket.

Hermione spoke to Remus in private.

"Professor, I'm a bit worried with Harry. Yesterday evening, he went to the dungeons to have detention with Professor Snape and he didn't come back. He spent the night out of Gryffindor's tower. And he was weird when we met today. I was wondering if you could talk to him and find out what happened. He didn't want to talk with me... But I think he will open to you, Professor."

"Hm..." – Lupin looked thoughtful. – "Yes, I can try. But I don't promise anything, Hermione. I can't help thinking that that is really weird, yes..."

"Thank you, Professor Lupin." – she sighed, relieved, and went back to class.

* * *

Harry was a bit anxious about that night's lesson. What if he were not able to defend himself from Dementors? What if he failed? When the time came, Harry stood up from his bed and left the common room, after waving at Ron, who was doing his homework, near the fireplace. After ten minutes, he knocked on the door. It opened and Lupin was standing there.

"Hey. Get in." – he said with a smile.

Harry entered the room and waited.

"First, I wanted to talk with you about something I find quite odd... Yesterday, I saw you going to Severus' office... Why was that? Detention?"

"Uh... Yeah..."

"It came to my attention that you did not go back to the Gryffindor tower. What happened?"

"I... couldn't remember the password and I had to spend the night outside."

"Harry, you can trust me. I know you don't know me, but..."

"I know you well enough to know I can trust you... I am just..." – _afraid _was the word. Harry was worried about what would happen if he told what Snape had done with him.

"Something is wrong and I know it, your face doesn't lie. You _can't_ lie. What has Snape done?"

Harry was alarmed. He sighed, attempting to hold back the tears.

"Ok, Harry, you don't have to talk about it. That's not what brought you here." – Lupin thought it was better if they changed subject for now. – "I have a boggart here. You're going to deal with very advanced magic. I do not expect you to be succeeded on your first attempt, but with training you'll be able to do it. I want you to speak the incantation very clearly... Expecto Patronum."

* * *

Harry made a few attempts to produce a Patronus. In his last attempt, he was finally able to produce a silver steam that repelled the Dementor-Boggart.

"Sit there and eat this. You'll feel better." – Lupin said, giving Harry a big piece of chocolate and sitting on the step.

"Professor... You won't tell anyone, will you?" – Harry asked, eating.

"Tell anyone what?"

"S-Snape... He... forced me to do something..."

Lupin looked at Harry.

"Go on."

"I'm too abashed to say it..." – he blushed, looking down. – "Something sexual..."

"That is very serious, Harry." – Lupin was shocked. Completely. It would have never crossed his mind that Severus could do such thing. He knew Snape hated James, but that's not a reason to hate Harry. And do what he apparently had done had no excuse at all.

"I know..." – Harry started sobbing, couldn't help it. – "I didn't want to..."

The man took the boy in his arms and hold in tight.

"Shhh... Don't think about it anymore. I won't let that happen again, you hear me? And I will have a little conversation with Severus about his detention methods."

"N-No! You can't!" – Harry looked at him, completely in despair. – "That will only make things worse! I can forget it and I won't do anything stupid again to give him a reason to give me detention."

The teacher sighed.

"Ok, Harry, but if he tries anything again, tell me. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. Now... I just want to be held tight..." – he smiled and hugged Lupin. His face was near the older man's neck. He could smell the perfume. His lips touched the teacher's neck. It was warm. A kiss.

"H-Harry? W-What are you doing?" – Lupin asked, trembling, feeling the chills running down his spine.

"Something I never had the courage to do."

Lupin swallowed hard. His heart gave a jolt.

"And what is that?" – he whispered, looking at Harry's green, penetrating eyes.

"To kiss you... I'm sorry..." – the face of the boy-who-lived turned red. He stood up. – "I'm leaving now... Professor..."

"Harry... Come with me." – Lupin offered his hand and Harry immediately grabbed it and approached. Remus took him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" – the younger asked.

"To bed. You need some sleep."

Soon, they arrived to Lupin's bedroom. It was small and had a singled bed.

"Lay there." – Lupin whispered in Harry's ear.

"Will you make love to me?"

"If that's what you want. Do you want me to heal your pain?"

"Yes..." – Harry moaned, feeling his clothes being taken off. He felt Lupin's hands unbuttoning his pants. Soon, he was naked, in front of his teacher.

"You are perfect..." – Lupin said softly, kissing his student's neck and making him lay on the bed. Soon his lips were on Harry's chest, and then belly. He licked, kissed and sucked the boy's flesh everywhere he could. All he could see was an unblemished body. And he felt filthy for touch something so pure.

"Aren't you going to undress, Professor Lupin?" – Harry asked, looking at Lupin, who immediately started undressing. – "Oh, much better..." – he reached out to Remus. – "Come... Please."

A sigh left the teacher's mouth and he approached, laying by Harry's side.

"Hm..." – he kissed the boy, first gently, then greedily. Both tongues touching, twisting. More physical contact, they wanted. So they embraced. Harry felt happy. A bit embarrassed, but happy. He had never imagined that Lupin would accept that. But it seemed he was kind and liked Harry.

"I want to do it with you." – Harry whispered, seriously. – "Please."

"Sorry, Harry, but no. That's too much. There are things that should be done at the right time, with the right person. In the meantime... Let me show you something. Tonight, it's your turn to enjoy." – Remus' hand grabbed Harry's dick and started masturbating it.

"Ah... Ah..." – Potter gasped, surprised. – "Professor... Aw... N-Not so fast... It... feels... good..." – he sighed, satisfied. He felt weak, in the hands of Lupin. How could such pleasure exist?

A wet feeling brought Harry from his deep thoughts. Lupin was doing it. Doing what Harry had to do to Snape. But it was different. He seemed to enjoy what he was doing.

"P-Professor... You don't need to... Ahhh..." – his hands grabbed the sheets tightly and his body twitched.

"Yeah, I don't. But I want to..." – the man licked it all along and swallowed it again, moving faster, according to Harry's moans. – "So good... Harry..." – smiled, seeing the boy's body reactions to it. It twitched and arched, and Harry was almost crying of pleasure.

"Professor... I can't... I can't handle it..."

"It's ok... Hmm..." – licked the glans and sucked it, feeling something filling his mouth.

"Ahhhh! Ah, ah!" – Harry screams filled the room. – "I am... sorry..."

Lupin cleaned the mess down there and then kissed the boy.

"I liked it. Did you like it too?"

"Professor Lupin, I... It was wonderful to me..." – the dark-haired-boy was still gasping, with his eyes closed. – "Thank you..."

"Anytime, Harry."

* * *

**What's up now? Any feelings? The next chapter will be up tomorrow (I guess, if I have enough time to write it) :D Leave a review, telling me what you're thinking of this fanfic so far so I can know where I can improve ;P Thanks for reading and until next time ^^**


	5. Friday Night

**Chapter five: Friday Night**

Soon after they finished, Harry went back to the Gryffindor's tower. He entered and went straight to the dorm.

"Hey, Harry!" – Ron was still awake. – "I was waiting for you. How did it go?"

"Uh... It was difficult, you know? Only in my last attempt I was able to produce something that repelled the Boggart."

"Wicked! When is the next one?"

"Next week. Same day, same hour." – Harry was already dressed up with his pyjamas and laid on the bed. – "Good night, Ron."

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

Next afternoon, Harry went alone to an old room that no one used anymore. He was awaiting someone. He made sure he arrived ten minutes earlier, just in case.

Suddenly, someone entered the room.

"Hi." – a voice said and the sound of a lock being locked was heard. The door was now locked. No one would bother them.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" – Harry asked, looking at Malfoy, while he placed his wand inside his pocket.

"Just giving us some privacy…" – Malfoy smirked, walking towards Harry with a predatory look in his grey eyes.

"Hm…" – Harry stepped back, until he hit the wall. There was no more escape.

"You can't run from me, Potter!" – the Slytherin laughed and pressed his body against Harry's. They stared each other for a few seconds. Grey eyes on green eyes. Harry looked down to Malfoy's lips and, unconsciously, licked his own, to moisten them.

"I don't think… I want to run from you…" – and with no other word, Potter kissed Draco, forcing him to open his mouth. Soon, tongues were twisting, hands unbuttoning shirts, Malfoy biting Harry's lower lip, hands pulling hair and moans all over the room.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter… Look what we have here…" – Malfoy said, arching an eyebrow and touching Harry's erection, despairingly. – "You're hard as rock and…" – slipped his hand inside Harry's pants. – "And hot as hell… Already wet…"

"I bet you're like this too…" – Potter moved his hand to touch Malfoy, but he jumped back.

"No, no. You can't touch me. Not now." – the Slytherin boy grinned, while sticking his mouth on the Gryffindor's ear. – "You see, I want something from you… I want to have my mouth fucked."

The dark-haired-boy trembled and closed his eyes. His neck hairs bristled and he swallowed hard.

"O-Ok…" – Harry whispered, excited. He couldn't help since Malfoy's hand was moving down there.

"Hm." – Draco knelt and pulled Potter's pants down, along with his boxers. – "So hard, Potter…" – he said, before wrapping Harry's dick in his mouth and started moving, making wet noises. – "Hm, hm…"

"Ahh… M-Malfoooy…" – the boy's hand immediately grabbed the platinum hair and pulled it, tightly. He started moving his hips, going in and out Malfoy's mouth, faster and faster.

Malfoy was looking to Harry's face. He didn't want to miss any expression of Potter. It was beautiful, seeing Harry so submissive to his touches. That was delicious. So Malfoy slowed it down.

"Oh…" – a frustrated moan left the dark-haired-wizard's mouth. – "M-Malfoy… Why did you…?"

"I thought… that you… were enjoying it… too much…" – Draco said, interspersing words with licks. – "Beg for it."

Harry's face turned red.

"P-Please… Go on…" – he whispered, with his voice full of lust. – "Make me cum in your mouth, Malfoy…"

"Good boy…" - the Slytherin continued his blowjob, with effort, encouraged by Harry's moans.

Potter, on the other hand, was touching his nipples. Pinching them and moving his hips like if there was no tomorrow. He was almost there. Almost satisfied.

"Ahn… Ahh… Don't stop now, don't stop now!" – he screamed, pushing Draco's face against his hips.

"Hmm…" – the blond boy felt the head of Harry's penis touching his throat. He could feel Harry's despair.

"I can't… Hm…" – and with a contained moan, Potter came in Malfoy's mouth, releasing the pressure over the boy's head. – "Ah…"

It took Draco a few seconds to stand up and kiss Harry, sharing with him his seed.

"Hm… Malfoy…" – Harry moaned, tasting it. Not as bad as he thought.

"What?" – the other boy asked, when he broke the kiss.

Harry merely embraced him, laying his head over Malfoy's shoulder since he was taller than Harry.

"Potter? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes…" – Malfoy could detect tiredness in his partner's voice.

"Did you like it?"

"How could I not like it, Malfoy?"

"I don't know… I wanted to how you something else… But I think I'll leave that for later." – Draco grinned and caressed Harry's black hair. It was so soft and messy. – "Why did you call me here, anyway?"

"Because I wanted to thank you for what you did the other night."

"I did nothing."

"How can I thank you?"

Malfoy pretended he was thinking for a long period of time. After too much thinking, he said.

"You can come to the Slytherin dorm tonight. You won't regret."

"But what if you get caught?"

"No one is going to catch me, scar head!" – this was Draco's favourite nickname to name Potter. – "Will you be there? I'll make you go to heaven tonight. Write this down." – and he left, leaving Harry with his clothes in disarray.

* * *

Harry was excited and anxious about that night, he couldn't deny it. Right after dinner, he went to the Gryffindor's common room, grabbed his invisibility cloak and left, after saying to Ron he was going to attend other lesson with Lupin.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening… I know what is going to happen… Do I really want it?" – Harry asked himself, remembering Lupin's words. – "There are things that should be done at the right time, with the right person, he said. But what if Malfoy is not the right person?"

Halfway, Harry decided to go and visit Lupin. Knocked on the door and immediately got in after permission was given.

"Professor, how do I know who's the right person?"

"What do you mean?"

"The right person to do things at the right time. How do I know?"

Remus gave Harry a mysterious look.

"Well... I suppose your heart races... you feel nervous, excited... and you have the need to be with that person when you're not with. That's how you know if you're in love or not."

"I-In love?" – Harry couldn't help, but blush. – "Oh... Thanks, Professor..." – with a smile, Harry left the room and walked to Slytherin's common room. Malfoy was already outside, waiting for him.

"Good evening, Potter." – he smirked. – "What's that?"

"My invisibility cloak." – and put it over, becoming invisible.

"Nice one. Let's go." – they approached the entrance and Malfoy said. – "Pure blood."

A passage was revealed and they entered the common room. No one was there. Slytherins were most likely still having dinner.

"Let's go..." – Malfoy entered the dorm and cast a spell on the door. – "No one will interrupt us."

Harry took off his invisibility cloak and stared at Malfoy, that was already undressing. Potter imitated him. Soon, they were both naked, staring at each other bodies.

"Come here..." – the blond boy said, sitting on his bed, reaching out to Harry, who approached and sat as well. – "No need to be shy. You're perfect." – he said, kissing Harry's lips softly, and then his neck. – "Your perfume... Did you know it drives me crazy?"

"I had no idea..." – Harry smelled Malfoy's neck. – "Yours drives me crazy too..." – he laid on the bed.

Malfoy stuck his mouth to one of Harry's nipples and sucked it.

"Hm... Hm... Hard button..." – grinned and continued, while masturbating the black-haired-boy.

"It is not fair... Why are you... always the one... doing things? Don't you want to have pleasure?"

"Baby, I will in a minute." – Malfoy move his mouth to Harry's dick and licked for a few seconds. – "Spread your legs."

"W-What?"

"Spread your legs. I have to prepare you."

"Oh, ok..." – Harry spread his legs wide open and looked down. He was curious about what Malfoy would do.

"Here." – Malfoy showed him three of his fingers. – "Open your mouth and wet them."

Reluctantly, Harry opened his mouth and sucked those three fingers. It was somehow erotic and Potter found it really pleasureful.

Meanwhile, Draco stuck his tongue in Harry's arse, making him arch.

"Wow! You didn't warn me!"

"Shut up and suck my fingers. You'll find this good, Potter." – moved his tongue fast, leaving the hole wet. – "The wetter my fingers are, the easier it will be for you."

"Put them in already, Malfoy." – he blushed and looked to the ceiling.

Draco smirked and kissed Harry, while inserting the first finger. He felt Harry's body twitching below him. Then, the second one and a moan of pain left Potter's mouth.

"Masturbate..." – Draco ordered. – "You'll feel better..."

Harry did as he was told to and it really helped when Draco inserted the third and last finger and moved them all inside.

"Ahn... Malfoy..." – his mouth was opened and his tongue out. – "K-Kiss me..."

Malfoy moved his fingers faster and kissed Harry. His erection was ready to go. He was nervous because it was also his first time. But he knew, deep down that it would be the best night of his life so far. He was with Harry, his sweet Harry. Kissed his cheek and slid into Harry's body, holding him tight in his arms.

"Ohh... P-Potter... You're so... so tight..." – Draco had no words to describe what he was feeling. It was so turned on and Harry's facial expressions were the icing on the cake. – "Whenever you feel I can move... Tell me..."

"Hm... Malfoy... You're huge... It hurts..." – Harry shed a tear and felt Draco's hand grabbing his own.

"I told you to masturbate... The pain will go away and the pleasure will come... – he whispered in his ear. –"Hm... You get the chills everytime I do this..."

"Hmpf." – Harry jerked off, first gently, then faster. – "Ahn..." – he was really hard, he needed relief down there. – "Go... Make me feel good..."

"As you wish..." – Malfoy moved slowly, paying attention to Harry's reactions. He didn't want to cause pain at all, so he thought that suck his nipples would help.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... D-Draco... Please..." – Harry moaned, closing his eyes and moving his hand faster.

"Move your hips..."

"O-Ok..." – the boy moved his hips and felt Malfoy go deeper inside. – "Oh! T-There... Hit that again..." – he whispered, full of lust.

"Here?" – Malfoy pushed harder into Harry, reaching his G point. Harry saw stars.

"Yes! D-Do again..." – the dark-haired-boy cried, begging.

"Ah, ah... Ahh!" – Malfoy moved even faster and deeper, enjoying it at his maximum. The room was full of their moans. Both of them were in paradise.

"M-Malfoy... I want... Fuck me from behind... Please..."

Draco was surprised. It seemed Harry was already bloody addicted to sex.

"On you fours, then..," – he said, after getting out of Harry's body. The other boy did as he was told to. – "Good boy..." – Draco put his hands on Potter's waist and slid in again, pumping even faster.

"Ah.. Ahhh... G-Grab my hair..."

"Hmm... Potter... Take it!"- pulled Harry's hair and fucked him hard, helping him with his handjob.

"I-I'm cumming... Hmm!" – Harry bit his lip so he wouldn't scream too loud and came in their hands.

"Oh... N-No..." – Malfoy felt his partner's contractions around his erection and released the load inside him. – "Hmm... Ahhh... Potter..."

But Harry wasn't listening to him anymore. He fell asleep as soon as he ejaculated. That was too much for him in only one day.

"Oh... Poor Potter..."- the blond kissed his cheek and caressed his hair, embracing him. Applied a spell to the curtains and unlocked the door. No one would see them, anyway. They would have a good night of sleep and fortunately, the next day was Saturday.


End file.
